wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkfrost
__NOEDITSECTION__ please do not steal, use or refurbish her. belongs to Mirl APPEARANCE Darkfrost is a happy, joyful, fairly thin Icewing. From a distance, she looks pretty powerful and burly, until you come up close to her, then she looks quite like a stick. You can usually find her with excited, wide eyes and a smile so wide that it could lit up all the dragons in Pyrrhia. She has extremely white scales., they look like they are coated in white glitter because she seems to sparkle from afar. Her underscales, however, are dull and dreary which makes a good contrast to her dazzling scales. She has dark navy blue spikes going down her back and her wings are a brilliant sky blue. Her claws are even sharper than an Icewings claws and her eyes are a mix of purple, green and blue, looking quite like the northern lights. HISTORY Darkfrost was born in the Ice Kingdom too Turquoise and Sapphire, who were both in the 6th circle. Darkfrost had a rough and challenging childhood. Her parents were determined to use her to climb up the rankings. Darkfrost was put under hours of continuous training, getting a few minutes of sleep each day and was forced to deal with harsh injuries, including broken bones and injuries related to frostbreath without any healing. Her parents were especially harsh with her because of her two older siblings, Emerald and Opal. They had both failed there parents and had landed in the 4th circle, which, in their parents' view was the worst place a dragonet could land in. Because of this continuous training schedule, Darkfrost was driven slightly insane for the lack of sleep she was getting, not that her parents noticed. Eventually, she reached the first circle and they allowed her to sleep as long as she pleased. Her parents' plan was to have her rely on them for her sleep schedule and training hours while she was in the first circle. Obviously, the plan could go wrong in many ways, one major factor being that Darkfrost was a dragonet who hated being told what to do, and for the past 5 years of her life had obeyed her parents because of fear, but Darkfrost was much stronger and smarter now, thanks to the continuous hours of training. By the time Darkstalker was 6, she had a whole escape plan planned and ready. But it turned out that she didn't need to use it. Emerald had been suspicious of Darkfrost's sneaky behavior and suspected that it had to do with escaping the horrendous Ice kingdom. Emerald begged Darkfrost to take her with her and Darkfrost obliged, although she was extremely wary of what Emerald might have been planning. They traveled together for 3 days and 3 nights until one-day Darkfrost woke up to Emerald being missing. It was obvious where she had gone. For the rest of the week, Darkfrost hid from the voices of her parents and siblings, knowing if they caught her, they would kill her in rage, or just to teach her a lesson. After the week ended she arrived at Jade Mountain where she was accepted as a student. For one month, Darkfrost was the happiest she had ever been; she had awesome friends, enough food, and no one expected her to train 24/7 until she collapsed in exhaustion. And then everything went downhill. Darkfrost fell in a short state of depression when her best friend Jelly ran away. Her winglet lived like this for a year until Stargazer tracked her down and convinced her to come back to Jade Mountain. She obliged and Darfrost had felt a huge weight lift off of her. But Darkfrost could tell that Jelly felt uncomfortable in Jade Mountain, and joined her and Stargazer to there journey to Possibility. Darkfrost quite liked it there, and made some new friends, including Blizzard, who she practiced swimming with. Blizzard introduced her something called a swim competition. It was where different dragons were put together for teams(usually in groups of five) and traveled everywhere for competitions in order to win the grand prize. Darkfrost decided to join a team and now she's traveling everywhere for her swim meets. PERSONALITY * smart * doesn't have a good memory * really likes classical music * can be bossy if she needs to be * determined * motivated TRIVIA * likes classical music * * wants to be a professional swimmer * * really likes potatoes * * her favorite color is purple * * she can swim better than most Seawings, including her friend Jelly * * was diagnosed with depression * * her egg was a pure sky blue with flecks of white * * likes popping bubble wrap * * tends to yell when excited * * Slytherin * * fast typer * * likes to write songs, although she's convinced she sucks at it RELATIONSHIPS Jelly- awesome- her best friend Stargazer- good- her friend, almost like a brother Rainbow- good- friend Flicker- good- friend Marsh- good- friend Sand- okay- friend Blizzard- awesome- someone she met in Possibility while swimming- friend G A L L E R Y Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (MoosieGirl) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Athlete)